


Hurt

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula Needs Therapy (Avatar), Azula Needs a Hug (Avatar), Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, Graphic Description, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Punishment, Torture, not the fun kind, relationships are not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: 236.236 days of absolute hell and Azula is positive it’s not over yet.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was dark but tbh, I’m kinda diggin it

Sometimes it hurts.

Others she can’t feel anything.

Azula isn’t sure how long she’s been in this place.

But it’s been long enough.

Somehow, she managed to keep track of the days she’s been trapped.

236.

236 days of hell.

Azula knows how she’s supposed to behave now.

Don’t speak unless spoken to or you have to swallow a spoon full of glass shards for each word.

Crying means you get suffocated for a number of seconds correspondent to the number of tears you shed.

She can’t sleep.

That wasn’t a rule, just common sense.

If she slept, she was vulnerable.

She’d only pass out if she was bleeding enough.

Or if fatigue got too great.

Surviving on minimal amounts of water and food wasn't good for her.

But of course, it’s what Ozai expects.

What more would an ex-fire lord want other than his useless heir to suffer?

So when the door to her cement walled room opens, she expects her father to come in, snarling profanities and holding his weapon of choice.

What she isn’t expecting is warm arms to embrace her.

“Azula, Azula, fuck, you’re alive, spirits, never leave me again,” the person babbles and Azula is left in shock.

She’s being cradled against a warm chest, cocooned in a warmth only a firebender can create.

Soft strands of black hair fall into teary golden eyes that are far too familiar.

For the first time in a long while, Azula uses her glass-cut throat to speak.

“Zuko?”

“Katara!” Zuko screams down the hallway. “Katara, please!”

Within seconds of the yell leaving Zuko’s lips, a girl rushes in.

Azula remembers her.

She was the one with Zuko the day of the Agni Kai.

Copper skin, azure eyes.

Yes, Azula remembers her.

She had a brother too, looked just like her.

“Zuko, babe? Are you- holy fuck,” another voice says.

Azula sees a man.

This was the brother she was remembering earlier.

So he wasn’t a hallucination.

Sokka, she believed his name was.

And Aang was the Avatar.

And that little blind girl, Toph.

Speaking of the two, they appear in the doorway.

“-la? Azula?” A voice asks.

Azula is jerked out of her thoughts by Katara.

The waterbender is smiling softly. “Do you mind if I heal you?”

Not trusting herself to speak, Azula simply nods.

Katara grabs some water from her flask and it glows a silvery hue when her hands make contact with it.

Azula watches, amazed, as the water travels up her body, healing external and internal injuries.

Katara does it several times, making sure not to miss a single spot on Azula’s body.

Sokka attempts to hand Azula a water bottle but the unused muscles are weak so it slips through her hand.

The female firebender was still malnourished and Zuko knew.

So he picks up the bottle and opens it, letting Azula drink as much as she needs.

“Ozai-” Azula starts only to be cut off.

“He won’t ever hurt you again,” Aang’s voice says.

He sounds so angry that someone could do such a violent thing, especially to their own child.

Toph broke every bone in the man’s body, leaving him there to die as he bled out due to Katara’s icicles.

It was gory but he deserved worse.

Azula was slowly losing consciousness, the events that had just conspired draining her, mentally and physically.

“Sleep, Lala,” Zuko whispers.

“You won’t leave?” Azula asks, her voice wavering.

Zuko smiles at her, soft and kind.

“Never. You’re stuck with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
